The invention relates to a peristaltic pumping device.
Peristaltic pumps have been widely used for medical applications whereby a fluid is delivered through a single compressible tube at a controlled rate. British Patent Specification No. 1,578,022 describes such a peristaltic pump in which the flexible walled tube is contained in a cartridge which can be plugged into an open mouthed chamber in the pump housing to allow easy loading and unloading of the tube in the pump. However, there are many possible applications where peristaltic pumps could be used to provide a flow of fluid by peristaltic action through a plurality of separate fluid lines, e.g. dosaging and sampling blood analysis, chromatography analysis, general laboratory pumping, etc.